Friendship or love?
by Blackfang64
Summary: Continues on some time after Natsuki kissed Mai. How has it affected the girl and will she be able to make her feelings clear? MaiNat oneshot, warning contains hotness


**Author: This is a sequel to my previous story 'Experimental Kiss' as this continues some time later. Enjoy!**

**Friendship or love? **

_I like the girl I'll admit but do I like 'like' her? _

Her eyes wondered around the ceiling, her mind occupied with questions. The amethyst in her eyes glistened within the sun light shining from the window.

_Every time she comes into my mind, I can feel my heart beating faster. _

The sigh brushing from her lips softened the look in her eyes. Slowly descending down the ceiling she stared over at the clock.

_She's going to be back soon, why do I feel so nervous?_

Pushing herself up from her bed, the strands of orange hair brushed lightly past her fore head.

_I haven't been the same ever since...since... _

Rubbing her eyes gently, she yawned out heavily drowning her hearing for a few seconds.

_...It started when she kissed me, ever since then she's all that has been on my mind. Every time my eyes close I can picture her soft lips capturing my own, whenever I go to bed I can still her warm body pressing against mine. It's her 'experiment's' fault why I feel like this way to her. _

The sound of the door opening peaked the girl's curiosity causing her to shot her head around at the door. Her shoulder's slumped down when she saw the person was Mikoto. "Mai!" the girl screamed out in joy before diving onto the busty orange head.

"Hey Mikoto, how was school?" Mai gave the girl a fake smile.

"It was good, yep" Mikoto nodded her head in joy. "Can Mai cook something for me?"

"Sure, one sec" Mai stretched her limbs out before heading to the pantry. Opening the cupboard doors, Mai took a look inside. "I'm afraid we're out of food"

Mikoto collapsed onto the ground at hearing those words. "I tell you what; if you go down to the store I'll make you a nice meal okay?" Mikoto came back to life at hearing what Mai said.

Handing the young girl the money and a shopping list she dashed out of the dorm passing by the blunette. "Geez, when are you going to keep that girl on a leash?" Mai turned to see Natsuki placing her bag on the bench.

"Natsuki?!" Mai cried out taking a step back. The moment of silence was followed by weird stares Natsuki gave at Mai.

"What?"

"Oh err, nothing you just scared me is all" Mai lied covering it up with a warm smile.

_Dam, she's home earlier then expected. _

"How was school Natsuki?" Mai leaned across the bench keeping her eye focus on Natsuki.

"It was okay I guess, although I'm not a fan of school" Natsuki arrogantly replied.

_Dam she looks hot in her uniform, wait why am I thinking about this?! _

Shaking away her thoughts, she walked over to the fridge pulling out a bottle of Mayonnaise. Natsuki's sense picked up on the Mayonnaise and instantly causing her to drool onto the bench. "I guess Natsuki is hungry"

"Watch it!" Natsuki snapped back wiping away her saliva. Mai walked passed the girl teasingly carrying the bottle with her. "Hey, can I have me bottle back?"

"Yours, I believe its mine look" Mai showed Natsuki the bottle with the words 'Property of Mai Tokiha' printed on. "Does Natsuki want some?"

"Quite playing around" Natsuki crossed her arms in distaste.

_Time to have some fun. _

"Well I guess Natsuki doesn't want it then, I guess I'll just throw it out" Mai looked over at the bin, while Natsuki's eyes caught sight of the girl's destination. Natsuki immediately shot from her seat to the bin only to find that Mai was still holding the bottle.

"Natsuki wants it, come and get it" Mai smiled cockily making Natsuki's eye begin to twitch.

"I'm going to get you!" Natsuki began to chase the girl around the dorm. Mai took the time to unscrew the bottle and squeeze some Mayonnaise into her mouth. Turning around she charged at Natsuki who by now had stopped in her tracks near the wall.

_Why do I feel like I'm going to do something stupid? _

Stretching her hands out, Mai grabbed hold of Natsuki's wrist pushing the girl back against the wall before smashing her lips against Natsuki's.

_Oh…shit… _

Natsuki's eyes widened far, her protests were only met with strong force. Mai held onto Natsuki strongly as she began to part the girl's lips apart. Natsuki's eyes widened more when she felt the sweet smooth liquid being forced into her mouth. To her surprise the Mayonnaise was not the only thing to enter her mouth as she felt Mai's tongue slide in. Mai's kisses become more lustful as she began kissing down the side of Natsuki's neck causing the blunette to moan.

Pushing her leg between Natsuki's legs, she began to push hard getting a positive response from the blunette. "M-Mai…" Natsuki was only to get out before being silenced by Mai's lips.

_Why do I just want to rip the girl's clothes off right here and now? What am I feeling for Natsuki, is it love? I never knew love could get this hot. _

Their tongues danced around in each other's mouths before parting away leaving Natsuki dazzled. Mai leaned her head inn bringing her mouth towards Natsuki's ears. "I… love you Natsuki" she got the response of a gasp giving her a signal to begin nibbling on the girl's earlobe. Natsuki tried to protest but like it or not she trapped in Mai's grasp.

"Hey Mai, I got the food…" Mikoto came running in with shopping bags only to drop them to the floor at the sight of the two. Natsuki noticed the sound of bottles clanging against each other and looked to see Mikoto staring at her and Mai. Mai by now noticed Natsuki wasn't reacting to her and looked over to see the feline like girl looking at her.

…_Shit… _

"Mai?" Mai immediately broke away from the blunette fixing herself up. "What were you doing?"

"Um, nothing. Now about your meal" Mai shook off the question trying to put a smile on.

"But whatever you were doing Natsuki was enjoying it, can I have some of it?" Mikoto's eyes lit up causing Mai to widen her eyes.

"Err, maybe another time, why don't you take the bags into the kitchen" Mikoto nodded repeatedly before running off into the kitchen carrying the bags with her. Mai let out a sigh before being pulled by the wrist. She found her lips once more in contact with Natsuki letting a gasp escape from her. Natsuki broke away smiling warmly into the girl's eyes.

"I love you too"

**End **

**Author: Okay, I'm glad I got this off my chest. I'm afraid it'll be awhile before 'Oneechan' get's updated but I do have some good news. I urge readers to keep an eye out for my 12 fics of Christmas, if I'm able to finish them that is. Read and review if you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
